


The Thief

by dcisamtyler



Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: The Master sends his human companion off to steal a precious resource and hopes he won't regret it.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader
Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Thief

The Master leaned against the console of his TARDIS, face twisted into impatient anticipation. Dressed in a crisp black suit, he fiddled with different features of the machine to keep his fingers and mind busy - testing circuits, studying various maps on the screens in front of him. None of it worked well enough to distract him from the slight guilt and regret in his stomach, knowing what he let his companion waltz into some time ago. They were parked on the planet of Manzolla just off the corner of the Milky Way, seeking a rare and precious resource - the Cazol, an expensive gem only found on that planet.

But Y/N had volunteered. They insisted on doing it, claiming they would be the best option.

The Master was too volatile. An angry Time Lord would stick out in a sea of Manzollans, especially after their past with Gallifrey. But a human? An actual human from Earth? Knowing the sweet Manzollans, they would see them as a charming, cute, and exciting visitor to their boring planet. 

Y/N was perfect for this. A small and bubbly human, they had the power to charm the president out of his orange skin. Thankfully, they were a gullible people – nearly as brainless as human beings, in The Master’s opinion. 

But The Master still worried about them. The Manzollans were nice... _to a point_. Like other alien races, they became hostile in an instant. If they found out his human companion was a thief or working with a Time Lord, they would have them vaporized, or worse. 

“Hey, Earth to Master?” The Time Lord’s hearts each skipped a beat, hearing their voice after a long period of silence, through the speaker of his TARDIS console. 

Had they finally completed the mission safely? Were they captured in a Manzollan prison and in need of his help? Though, through the worry, he bit back a sigh at their little code name. How obvious could one be? 

“Yes. Did you find it?” 

“Is it supposed to be all royal blue and sparkly?” asked his companion innocently. The audio of his TARDIS was a bit rusty and their voice seemed to stammer as if buffering from a broken speaker. 

The Master furrowed his brows. He hoped he misheard them. _No, no, no._ The Cazol was a shade of forest green and didn’t sparkle or shine at all. What in Rassilon’s ugly name had they done wrong? He described the gem in full detail, even going as far as to press his forehead against theirs and show them an image.

He knew it was a bad idea to let them go in there, knew he couldn’t trust a human to do his work. The Master balked, staring at the console of his TARDIS. 

“No, little human,” he sighed, running a palm over his face in frustration. “It’s supposed to be a--” 

“Shade of forest green,” a clearer voice finished from behind him, a tinge of annoyance rounding the words. 

The Master turned to see his companion standing there with their hands in their jacket. They pulled out a small rock, a creamy dark shade of forest green and their lips curled into a smirk as the Time Lord stared at them, his gaze shifting from their hand to their face. 

He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, falling into a gritty laugh as he ran down the steps to meet them, attempting to pluck the gem from their fingers. 

They moved it out of his grasp, shoving it back in their pocket. Looking up at him, all smug, they asked, “Did you doubt me, Master?” 

The Master shrugged, hazel eyes softening as he looked down at his companion. He wrapped an arm around their waist to pull them close, hoping his body heat could warm them up. Manzolla was a rather cold planet, and despite Y/N's efforts to hide their temperature, they shivered. “No, not at all, my dear.” 

They made a face. “Wow, Time Lords are _terrible_ liars.” 

“Good lovers, though,” said The Master. His eyes now danced with mischief as his hand ran down their spine under their jacket. “And, even better thieves,” he added, playfully, slipping his fingers in their pocket to pull out the Cazol. 

His companion’s jaw dropped. Even though, they narrowed their eyes at him and slapped him on the chest, a smirk still played on their lips. “Explains how you’ve... _stolen my heart_.” 

“Oh, that was awful, even for a human,” The Master joked through a soft chuckle. As he pulled them into a warm kiss, he hummed happily. 

He didn’t need words to tell them how proud of them he was. He kissed them with all the pride in his hearts, all the strength and confidence in his four-beat chest. 

He could never truly doubt them.


End file.
